


[Podfic] The World is Crumbling All Around Us

by aphelant



Category: Macdonald Hall - Gordon Korman
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-16
Updated: 2008-05-16
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphelant/pseuds/aphelant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in love with Boots is quite possibly the worst idea Bruno has ever had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The World is Crumbling All Around Us

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The World is Crumbling All Around Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45733) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



Cover Art provided by Cybel.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/worldiscrumbling.zip) | **Size:** 39.6 MB | **Duration:** 43:19
  * [Podbook](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/worldiscrumbling.m4b.zip) | **Size:** 20.4 MB | **Duration:** 43:19

  
---|---


End file.
